Reunion
by Unapologetically Geeky
Summary: All Peter could remember was darkness. He couldn't hear, couldn't see, or feel anything. He felt like nothingness like he didn't exist, floating in absolute space. A one shot about Peter being brought back to life. Takes place after Infinity War.
1. Tony

Tony stood in the middle of New York City, ruble and broken down buildings surrounding him and the other Avengers including Nebula, War Machine, Rocket, and Ant Man. They were bloody and bruised after the battle they had just finished against the mad titan Thanos. They were now ready to go back in time to correct what had been done. Tony was ready to see his kid again.

"You ready?" Steve asked putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Earlier that day, him and Scott Lang had created a time traveling device and it was now time to use it.

"Of course!" He told Steve as they all pushed the button causing a white light to engulf them all into space and time.

All Peter could remember was darkness. He couldn't hear, couldn't see, or feel anything. He felt like nothingness like he didn't exist, floating in absolute space. A force started to push and pull at him from all directions causing him to feel like he was being rebuilt. Then he could hear voices and footsteps. Feel the hard,rocky ground beneath him. His senses going haywire causing him to feel overwhelmed.

"Kid?" a familiar voice called out to him.

He remembered that voice, one that seemed to come as comfort. He slowly opened his eyes letting the light seep in causing his vision to go blurry. He could see a faint outline of a man he once knew. One that had looked after him and slowly became a father figure.

"Mister Stark?" He asked the blurriness finally leaving his eyesight.

"Hey Kid."

Peter could see the tears slip down Mister Stark's face. Tears of joy,relief.

"What happened?" He asked still kinada out of it.

"We brang everybody back."

The wave of realization hit him hard causing him to remember the pain and fear. The panic attack he had right before he turned into nothingness. Peter launched himself off the ground, encasing Mister Stark in a big hug. He felt Mister Stark rap his arms around him pulling him in closer, causing him to feel safer.

"Thank you." Peter whispered.

"Anytime Kid." Tony responded pulling Peter in even closer.

They stayed like that way for what seemed like minutes, days, hours, forever.

"We have to go now, Tony!" Cap yelled out from somewhere Peter couldn't pinpoint.

"Okay kid. Let's go home." Tony told him helping the kid to his feet.

Peter smiled at him causing him to smile back at him as they took of in the guardian's ship back to Earth.


	2. May

May sat on the old, rustic couch that sat in the middle of her quiet apartment watching videos of her nephew. Some of them were ones that she had taken when he was first dropped off at her apartment after the unfortunate events with his parents. Somewhere ones that Peter had filmed himself. Peter had been gone for almost a year now. Six months to be exact. Tony Stark had shown up one day to explain what happened. He had promised her that he would bring her nephew back. She believed him and every time someone would knock on her door she always hoped that it was Peter, standing there in there doorway, giving her one of his contagious smiles. But he never was. So when she suddenly got a knock on her door that morning she couldn't help but think it was Peter. When she did open the door she couldn't help but cry tears of joy. There standing outside her apartment was Tony Stark and her nephew Peter. He was smiling one of his contagious smiles when he saw her and she immediately pulled him inside the apartment giving him a big hug.

"Oh my god. I..I'm so glad your back. Peter I.." She couldn't finish her sentence.

She was just so happy he was back. Peter started to tear up as well leaning into her hug even more.

"I missed you too."

May slowly let Peter go and turned to face Tony.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing him back to me."

She then did something that surprised both of them. She hugged him, realizing in that moment maybe he wasn't so bad. May then began to compose herself and then asked Tony if he would like to come inside and have something to drink.

"Why not."

Peter's face lightened up and May couldn't help but smile. In that moment all that mattered to her was having her nephew back.


End file.
